Her Heart For You, Her Life For You
by whatsamatta
Summary: *Anime-based* She had given up everything for him, and I suppose that made her brave. She was the bravest woman I had ever met. Major: EsterXIonXOC; Minor: AbelXAsta; OCXOC **!ON TIME OUT FOR A WHILE!**
1. An Introduction

An Introduction

This is not an actual chapter, but an explanation and the disclaimer, seeing as it's easier than writing everything before each chapter.

So, first and foremost, the only thing I own is the story idea, and a few of the characters, such as Ardainia, Sorsha, and Matthias. So, there you go.

So you don't get confused or feel misled, let me break down the chapter voices:

The Prologue is in first person from Sorsha Fortuna [OC]. A little character history is that she is the twin sister to Ion Fortuna

The body chapters are told from the perspective of Ardainia Fortuna [OC]. She's an old friend of the family and Ion's wife.

Now, the last chapter will either be third person, or first by Sorsha, I haven't decided which yet.

As for the rating, it's M so I can cover all my bases, although I think I could have gotten away with a T. But there's some sex. I'll let you be the judge.

I suppose I could also give you a synopsis, but that takes all the fun out of life, so I'll let you read and figure it out on your own. Just like high school, yea?

So, enjoy, and as always, read, review, and spread the word.


	2. A Prologue

A Prologue

She was the bravest woman I had ever met. There is no doubt in my mind that, had she put her mind to it, she could accomplish anything she wished. But she didn't; she sacrificed everything she had for her precious people. And that is what made her brave.

I first became acquainted with Ardainia, my future sister-in-law, when we were still children. My twin brother and I were seven, while she was five. Even at that early age her parents and ours had arranged the marriage between the two, and then made it a point that we were together often enough so that we never felt like strangers. She and Ion became friends almost as fast as she and I; but they never allowed the marriage to strain their relationship.

For a long time, we all thought that they would grow to love each other in time for the ceremony. They got along so well, and he was so sweet to her. He defended her whenever we were out in public and the men of the court tried to coerce her into having a good time with them. They were a good fit.

That is, until Mother, Father, but mostly Grandmother, decided that it would do Ion some good to serve as an emissary to the Vatican on behave of the Empire.

I was never certain exactly what happened to him, but when he came home, he arrived with a new friendship with a woman-nun named Ester, and I knew things would never be as they were. After that year, he made frequent trips to the Vatican, and he always made them alone, save for one time. That was when Ardainia and I accompanied him, and he seemed to have disappeared. The two of us ended up staying on Ester's estate with friends of hers; we didn't see too much of our hostess or my brother. I don't think I have ever seen Ardainia so heartbroken in all my life. But she always wore a smile, and never let anyone see the true amount of her pain.

The summer after our trip to meet Ester, Ion and Ardainia were married. It was a beautiful ceremony, and she looked happier than I had seen her in months. Ion, on the other hand, looked passive, like it was just another day to him. The day after the wedding, Ion was gone again. Off to Albion, for by this time it was known that Sister Ester was in fact Queen Ester, Ruler of Albion.

And Ardainia was still smiling.

Ion was hardly ever home, even as Ardainia grew with pregnancy. By this time, I knew, but I think she knew all along. Ion wasn't in the Vatican for the gift of knowledge, nor the beautiful scenery, nor the majesty of the Catholic religion. And he wasn't in Albion for the cultural learning provided by one's once-enemies, now Allies. But Ardainia never spoke ill of him, and she never left the marriage-bed to quench her loneliness.

When he finally came to her and told her what she already knew, she simply smiled and told him she was not angry with him. That she still loved him, and knew he was a good man, and that it was his choice. He smiled with gladness when she told him she wouldn't hold it against him should he still wish to see Ester. He thanked her, and told her that Ester had in fact offered him to come along on a trip visiting all the Religious Holy Sites. Ardainia told him to go, that he would have fun and she would be alright.

Three days later, Ester arrived, and Ardainia kept her occupied in the drawing room for an hour or so before she sent for Ion. To this day I don't know what exactly was said, but I do know that Ardainia came out smiling a true smile, and Ester left with a difference about her.

A week into Ion's absence, Ardainia went into labor, and a few hours later, we welcomed a healthy baby boy into our family. She named him Samuel, after our Father, for she knew Ion and Father had a close relationship. Unfortunately, after Samuel came out, she kept bleeding and we couldn't stop it. As she grew weaker and weaker, she told us her final wishes. Watch after each other, Samuel, and Ion. Most of all Ion. She told us he was a lost man, and he would need us now more than ever. And then she died.

And that was how the life of the bravest woman I had ever met, ended.


End file.
